Caroline Pierce
Appearance Hair Color: ''' Brown with caramel highlights '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Trademark: I have no idea. I was born with brown hair, like my twin, Kait. But one day Kait decided to become totally crazy and dyed her hair red. As in, firetruck red. I liked the way it looked on her hair so I decided to dye my hair red too. But I recently dyed my hair brown again with highlights, because I'm so freaking tired of people thinking I'm Kait. So yeeeeah. Family Erin Pierce My mom's alright. She's supportive, but sometimes she can get too annoying. She always preferred Layla and Blair over me and Kait. Also, I really can't understand why she and Dad decided to have, like, a thousand kids. Christopher Pierce I've never been close to Dad. But, y'know, he really gets whiny now and then. Blair Pierce Blair's my cousin. She's cool and all, but we've never been close. We talk sometimes though. But I dislike why sometimes she randomly speaks in Bulgarian. But sadly, she moved. I miss her. Kaitlin Pierce Kaitlin's my twin. We were really close before, but we kind of drifted apart when we went to college. Reese Pierce LOL, he's annoying as fuck. Reed Pierce Reed is fine. I can stand him. When he talks too much about baseball is when he becomes bitchy. But I can stand him. Layla Aldercy Pierce Layla is... different than most people. Lolno. She's so spoiled and whiny and I'm actually surprised that she has friends. I hate her. Emery Victoria Pierce Emery is my youngest sister. She was born on July 27th, 2013. She's really cute and funny, but I don't understand why Mom and Dad want a seventh child. Ryleigh Pierce Um. History I was born on February 14, 1994 in Florida ten minutes after my twin, Kaitlin. Yeah, I was born on Valentine's Day. We lived in Florida for two years then moved to New York. Then we moved again to some place because Dad was working on a new movie that isn't even good. When I was 10 I discovered that I loved dancing. I went to some auditions and appeared in some music videos and movies, but after that Mom didn't have any time to bring me to auditions. It was so sad when my younger sister Ryleigh died because of leukemia. :/ That's basically it. Personality I guess I'm nice, but I'm antisocial. I don't have a lot of friends, but I talk to some people. Relationships Jake Smith Yeah, Jake's my best guy friend. We actually dated for a while, but we decided that we should just be friends. Trivia *I hate my name. If you call me Caroline I will kill you. So, basically, call me Carly. *I have an iPhone 5. *Instagram is amazing. *I'm not like that girl from Hollywood Arts. *In England, my name means "joy." In Latin, my name means "beautiful". *You pronounce my name "caro-lynn" and not "caro-line." I don't know why but it's called like that. *I have no idea why I dyed my hair red. *My hair is originally brown. *I'm Bulgarian and Italian (half of my Italian side of the family is from Abruzzo, the other is from Sicily). *I like drawing, but I don't draw well. *I have nothing to say right now. *Byeee. Gallery I take a lot of selfies. :P beatiful-ariana-ariana-grande-24925510-1920-1080.jpg arianagrandelove.jpg|scarves<3 arianagspotlight.jpg|I was playing around with this microphone that Dad had. arianag.jpg|#YayHats ariana.jpg|That's me at the prom in high school. Ariana and Jennette.png|That's me and my best friend Mia. :D jenn+ari.jpg|Me and Miaaaaaa. sam & cat.jpg|Okay, Mia and I take a lot of selfies. Sam and Cat.jpg|Mia curled my hair for absolutely no reason. catvalentine.jpg|That was me in my second year of high school. photo.jpeg|Mia dared me to post this pic. Index2.jpg|Me, Justin, Mia, Aidan, Max and Melissa. lol.jpeg|I take a lotttttt of selfies. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Caroline Meadows